


Madness

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stars, Part I. Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/"><b>daniel100</b></a>, prompt <i>Stars</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Stars, Part I. Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/profile)[**daniel100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/daniel100/), prompt _Stars_

  
When he is certain Sha’uri is asleep, Daniel quietly stands up and slips outside. The moonlight illuminates his path as he maneuvers the streets, trying to find the gate that leads out to the desert.

He knows better than to wander too far, wander out into the desert where there are no reference points to lead him back. He cannot even use the stars, no Polaris shining brightly above waiting to guide him home. Only meaningless points of white light blanket the sky. He tries to see the constellations Sha’uri showed him, tries very hard. All he sees is madness.


End file.
